Danger is My Middle Name
by Jinx the Revolving Lime
Summary: The Titan's army continues to grow; the gods are getting anxious and must choose allies once more. Gwen, the half-blood pawn, is forced into a quest to stabilize Olympus and recruit all that cross her path; including her father. On hiatus
1. My Day Just Got Worse

WOO HOO

My very first Percy Jackson story. YAY!

So I must add that I own absolutely nothing. My disclaimer obviously.

I'm letting my friend borrow the books, so all I have to get the information for this is Percy Jackson Wikia and the Demigod Files. So, if I messed up on some things, please forgive me, my friends are very slow readers. Yes, this is an OC character, but I swear, this will get interesting. I've got a whole plot in mind and everything, so please, bear with me. This is supposed to be after tTC but before tBotL, yes people, this is early on in the series. Although, it would be beneficial if you read tBotL, so you can understand it. This is also my first time ever writing in first person, which is why I added a section in third person, so you'll know what my writing style is like in that tense. I tried to add humor in here, but the next chapter has a lot more humorous innuendos than this one, (I should know, I'm almost done with the second one.) So now, without further ado, I present;

**Danger is My Middle Name**

**My Day Just Got Worse**

* * *

"What do you want?" said an irritable son of Hermes. He slid his finger across the sarcophagus and narrowed his eyes at the dust that was collected. Turning on his heel, Luke went to the door of his private quarters, and wrenched it open. Furious by his previous findings of dirt on the sacred sarcophagus of Kronos, Luke Castellan advanced on the newly established intern. "You have the nerve to interrupt me while I was _pacing_?" As far as every other monster knew on the _Princess Andromeda_, it was always best to never disturb Luke ever. He became very temperamental lately. Especially towards the poor ugly bear twins Agrius and Oreius; claiming they were incompetent at everything they did, which was no doubt absolutely true.

Luke continued to seethe as he rubbed his index finger and thumb together, showering his plush rug with bits of dust. A twitch began to form below his right blue eye as he filed through his thoughts; while Ethan Nakamura stood there, trying not to show his confusion. _What would He do if He found out there was filth on his sarcophagus? What would happen to Backbiter? But most importantly, what would he do with me? _Ethan coughed quietly which happened to snap Luke out of his trance. "Well, would you care to explain to me how this catastrophe happened? How the hell did that sarcophagus get dirty?" he nearly screamed at Ethan. Ethan tried so hard not to burst out laughing. The 'bossman' was having a nervous breakdown over some dust? Wait till he told that Empousa, Kelli, with her recent obsession over Luke.

"I'm not a custodian, nor have I studied in that field. I'm hear to bring you some news. Perhaps you should ask the bear twins for help," he fiddled with his eye patch as he tried, with some difficulty, to withhold a smile.

"They're incompetence will not be tolerated!" snapped Luke. He turned around suddenly to massage the middle of his chest, the spot where Thalia pointed her sword at him, and pushed him off the cliff. He sighed and composed himself, the intern was getting the best of him. He had to calm down. "Let me see your papers, newbie," restoring some air of authority, Luke snatched the synopsis of Ethan Nakamura's life and read it quickly. Born in Colorado, grew up in Denver, son of... "Nemesis is your mother?"

"Unfortunately," Ethan spat. He stroked his eye patch gently and grew angry by the past family reunion with that particular goddess.

"We all share a common hatred my friend," said Luke, appearing much more warmer than before. "That's why you are here." Luke read on about Ethan's time in Camp Half-Blood, he ran away, stumbled upon Kronos's army, and so on. Luke looked him over once more. A mysterious child and a dark past, a bit misunderstood, but as vengeful as his mother. _A perfect form of bait._ Luke thought. _Wait till Percy Jackson meets this fellow._

"So terribly sorry if I seemed to have offended you before. Things have been quite stressful lately, and these sea air fumes are getting to me a bit. Now, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" He gave a sick smile as Ethan raised an eyebrow, but continued.

"We've just received information from our spy at Camp Half-Blood. Another quest has been given a week ago, and five demigods are on there way to Ohio."

"This is all very exciting, Ethan. But do you expect me to turn this ship around to fetch five demigods in the state of cows? I expect some of the other creatures around that area will either kill or capture them, then bring them to us. What's the rush?"

"Well, sir, as you might be somewhat interested, Percy Jackson is one of them. But, he is not the main demigod we are after." Ethan took out some more papers from the inside of his jacket and handed them to Luke. "She could, in a sense, get rid of our little problem for us. She's naturally unstable, and she can be controlled. Her name is Gwendolyn Clemens," the way he said her name had caught Luke's attention. It was as if her name was a delicate piece of china, and the only way to handle it was to hold it with care and caress its elegance. Luke raised an eyebrow, but moved on.

Her papers were accompanied by a picture. It was of a thirteen year old girl and her mother, but photo was two years older than the date it was taken. They were both out in the garden, the mother wearing a blue bandana, red working gloves, worn jeans with holes at the knees, and a tank top. The child in overalls, a long-sleeved shirt, half-shin high orange boots, and green gloves. The mother had dark brown hair and deep blue eyes, a brilliant smile and a slightly curved up nose. The daughter had thick shoulder length hair that was completely golden brown (Camp Half-Blood's favorite way to roast marshmallows [Luke sneered at the thought]). Her eyes were blue, just liker her mothers, and her smile almost identical, her nose came down at a slant. She was no child of Aphrodite, anyone could figure that much. She had small lips and freckles splashed across her thin face. Her alarmingly skinny arms stayed in proportion with her anorexic-like structure. She had dirt smeared over her face, which reminded Luke of the first problem he had ten minutes ago. He looked at her information and was a bit surprised at what he found.

"We've already ransacked the house a month ago?"

"You signed off on it, sir," Ethan complied. Looking over at her picture again.

Luke's eyes darted from Ethan's face to the picture and back again. "Go ahead, look at the picture Ethan, you think she's pretty?" Ethan took a step back and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Of course not! She's just a demigod that will help us win this war!" But even as he said this, he couldn't stop himself from blushing.

"That better be it, Nakamura," Luke absentmindedly threatened, "Because, when I find out that might not be your actual point of view on _that_ subject," his voice barely above a whisper, "Well, let's just say that the bear twins won't be the only ones wishing they were never born." Luke ruffled through the sheets, unaffected by his own injustice.

"Huh, it says here that she also grew up in Denver, huh, what a coincidence,"giving the newbie yet another thing to think about, Luke read on, already feeling the levels of paranoia and suspicion increasing by each passing second while in the intern's presence.

Going past line after line, Luke nearly gasped in shock. He grinned greedily as he found that his prayers to Kronos were finally answered. "This is extraordinary! My work has finally paid off. I cannot believe her father is-"

"-SIR!" Argius and Oreius broke down the door and evaporated Luke's happy moment of victory over the future defeat of Percy Jackson. His twitch returned as he squinted at both of them.

"What the hell is it?" he yelled, he was quite fond of doing that lately.

"Sorry to disturb you, sir," said Argius, carelessly swinging his club as he gave the urgent news. "But we've just got information via Iris messaging from our brother clan," he stopped.

Luke was about ready to swing Backbiter around and decapitate this monster. He would at least have some peace and quite for a month or two anyway. "Well? What's the news!"

"They say some centaurs are stirring a rebellion in Toledo. And they're the smart ones. Probably friends of Chiron," Oreius finished as he waited for orders.

Luke thought about this for a moment. "Toledo, Ohio?" He asked. They both nodded. Luke walked over and sat in a blue chintz chair, thinking. "Ethan, looks like we'll be meeting these demigods after all," he whispered. Luke stood up with a newfound determination, maybe he'll make it up to Kronos after all, and he won't be having dreams about giant dustballs chasing him anytime soon. "Argius, untie our recent prisoner and bring her up here at once, we'll need all the information we can get. Oreius, go get Dr. Thorn! And Ethan, tell the captain to change course. We're heading to Ohio."

* * *

_Water water everywhere, nor any drop to drink. _Why that particular line decided to come to me, I'll never know. Above all, _Rime of the Ancient Mariner, _as I remember it_, _was twenty pages of pure horror. Frankly, instead of seeing the 'obviously placed iambic pentameter,' everything was just jumbled, and I couldn't care less. But, when the moment came, I just wasn't going to admit that I had trouble reading old english literature in front of forty students and a teacher. So when asked to read that line, I gave it my best shot.

"Martyr martyr everyplace, yet not any blood to spill," I winced as I acknowledged my own failed attempt. Many in the classroom snickered, as I continued to glare at Ms. Droll, the stout, wrinkly woman with white hair.

"Wrong again, Clemens. How can I teach you anything if you're so unwilling to read?" She moved on to the next student to read. _There's no cure for dyslexia, dumbass._

Why this memory tied in with my unconsciousness? No clue. It must have some symbolism somewhere, according to english teachers who find joy in dissecting every single fricken' line of a poem or every chapter of a book. Nope, just out of context flashbacks wanting to make themselves known, oh, here comes another one:

Bubbles released noiselessly from the lips of a boy. The tousled highlights of his hair waved ghostly in the silent waters, shimmering holily in the faint streams of sunlight. The innocent sleeping boy drifted slowly into the darkness, the abyss eagerly waiting for his arrival. Where was I? Being reeled in like a fish, vibrating the sea water was I drew nearer to the surface. Screaming inaudible words, of course the boy didn't hear me. Why should I be hopeful in imagining his blue eyes opening when science told me that sound traveled slower in water?

Water sucks.

My head suddenly ached with dizziness, while my torso wanted to scream from the excruciating burns it sustained. I groaned and opened my eyes, big mistake. I was nearly blinded by my own stupidity, lovely.

"Don't try to get up, you've got some pretty heavy injuries. You'll be back to normal by tomorrow, drink this." The words gave me thousands of things to think about. And what was I being feed? It could've been poison for all I knew. Squinting my eyes, I saw four swirling images of what seemed to be an imbalanced smile. Taking a risk, I obliged in drinking whatever it was he wanted me to drink. Resting my eyes, I went back to sleep.

Doing these simple actions had given me one of those empty feelings. The feeling you get when you know you're not in your own bed, and that it takes you a few seconds to realize where you really are. The question was, where was I? Was I finally here?

Last night events came back in a shock and confirmed my theory that I definitely was here. For some reason I couldn't explain, I knew for a fact that I fought a dragon last night, failed yes, but fought one nevertheless.

Now, if someone had told me a week ago that I would've been fighting a mythical dragon with nothing but a makeshift bow and bronze colored arrows, I would've escorted that person to the nearest mental institution. But now, it didn't seem that far from reality. The smell of burning hair filled my lungs, then I realized that it was my own. The dragon snarled, apparently furious that I had decided to climb up the hill to escape a very angry hound the size of a minivan. The fire in front of me was just as real and deadly as the vicious growls and thunderous bangs that came from the hound behind me. An arrow soared through the night air to hit the rough scaly skin of the dragon, no effect. _Bang! Bang! Bang! _Went the dog hitting a wall that wasn't there.

Two more shots, one skinned the dragon's side, while the other one broke when it hit his knee; both unsuccessful. The hound growled once more, I had enough. "Won't you just shut up?" I screamed at the monster behind me. Maybe it was just me, but I could've sworn I thought I heard the dog whimper. Turning around to face the threat at hand, I realized I hadn't been paying much attention to it, because of that damn dog. A breath of fire came hurling at me. I rolled down the hill, getting closer to the dragon. I looked down at my arms to see that the hairs had been singed off. The reptilian roared and blasted another fireball. I wasn't so quick to dodge. The beast swiped at me and I went flying, and then something about strawberries...

I woke up again and was given more of that liquid. This happened several more times until I woke up alone. No one was around, and I was able to prop myself up on my elbows. It seemed as though I was in an infirmary. Outside I heard voices speaking so softly I had to concentrate in order to distinguish a few words.

"I can't believe she survived the dragon at all, if Beckendorf hadn't found her..." said a very familiar voice, he sounded unsure and very insecure.

"... She would've died, I know Felix, don't remind me. Peleus knocked her straight into the strawberry fields. I can't believe she was strong enough to survive the night heavily wounded," said a more than concerned voice. He sounded old, wise, troubled.

"What I can't believe is how both of you are fussing so much about this. Yeah, she almost died, but she's not dead is she? Just another hero who got into a messy situation and is paying for it. Serves her right for trying to go after Peleus. Doesn't surprise me," said another male voice. His response sounded the most casual, and the most bored.

"Yes, because running from a Hellhound and being forced to fight a dragon to survive was most definitely her fault," said Felix sarcastically.

"I'm glad you see my logic. Now, if you'll excuse me, there are naughty campers I have to attend to, they'll make lovely pine trees. I suggest you make your introductions, considering she's already awake," the bored one left almost happily as the other two ran to the door.

I held my head in my right hand as the striking blond busted into the room looking extremely awkward. "Well, err, good morning?" He gave a crooked smile, and I knew instantly that this had to be Felix. He tried to play it cool; trying to reduce the noise he had just made and seem as though everything was alright, but failed terribly as a man in a wheelchair bumped into him from behind. Instead of falling flat on his face, Felix jumped forward, slipped, but grabbed a nearby shelf that was nailed into the wall so he could give room for the man to wheel in. This did seem a bit effective, and it was no doubt a hell of a way to make an entrance. I stifled a chuckle as Felix turned towards me and winked. This camp was entertaining already.

"Good morning, indeed," said the man in the chair as he rolled toward the side of my bed. "I trust you had a good recovery. We were all very worried about you, quite a scare you gave us. You're the first demigod in ages to make it to Camp Half-Blood alive and on your own. I applaud your ingenuity, a Hellhound cannot cross the border, but fighting a dragon seemed a bit foolish. I hope you won't be pulling any more stunts like that anytime soon," he chastised. I glowed red with embarrassment, like Felix said before, it wasn't my fault all of this happened; you just do what you do to survive.

"I don't think _everyone_ was worried about me, especially the man you were talking to before," I said, trying to get up from the bed, but was restrained by Felix.

"You're not in any shape to get up yet, rest a bit," he suggested. I stared at him and gave him a look. I quickly pushed his arms away, which surprisingly wasn't that difficult, even though he seemed to have a lot of lean muscle. I jumped up from the bed, which probably wasn't the best idea, but I didn't fall over either. Felix righted my shoulders while fixing a stare behind me; he was pissed because I hadn't followed his orders, I was pissed because I almost got barbecued by a dragon. Get over it.

"See, fit as a fiddle," I tried to make light of the situation, even if it didn't seem to work.

"Yes, how peculiar," said the man in the wheelchair as he raised an eyebrow. "As for the _man_ we were talking to, that was Mr. D. the camp director. I'm Chiron, Director of Camp Activities. And this is Felix Darrow, the one who healed you back to health." I stared at him, a bit confused. From what I've already seen of Felix, he almost tumbled right into the syringes. Knowing that I made a miraculous recovery because of him, well, come on, he's, what, a seventeen year old medicine prodigy? Don't think so. Chiron waited expectedly for something until I caught on that we were introducing ourselves.

"I'm Gwen Clemens. Sorry, I'm having trouble... adjusting" I admitted. Chiron raised an eyebrow and looked concerned.

Felix came around to stare at me, checking my eyes professionally, as if inspecting if my pupils signaled the hallucinogen drug kind, "You do know where you are I hope," it wasn't a question, just a matter of fact statement pointing out the obvious.

"Camp Half-Blood?" I asked hopefully, because if it wasn't, well, shit.

"Precisely," chimed Chiron, rolling over to inspect me at eye-gut level. It was awkward looking down at the man, who was curious with age, I almost made myself sit down so as to not look at him from such an arrogant level. "An asylum," it took me a few seconds to remember it's other meaning and nodded thoughtfully. "Pardon my questioning, but I'd like to know how you got here. It's been years since campers and satyrs have come here," his eyes flashed, "... unscathed."

"Um," oh, just how to word this, "by a treasure map," they looked at me as though I were completely insane, which, I don't know, I could be. Did Chiron just say satyr? Wasn't that half human half donkey? I wonder if Felix had found my pupils up to his quarantined standards.

"Elaborate..." Chiron continued, as if thriving for my description. For a cripple, he was quite intimidating

"Well, after a family feud, a discovery of a map, a week of monsters, direction ignorant cab drivers, and the whole thrill of being chased, I'm here," I explained vaguely, I honestly didn't want to get into it now, so I pulled out yellowed paper from my back pocket and handed it to Felix, who handed to Chiron, who analyzed it passionately.

"X marks the spot..." Felix quoted, trailing the dotted line across the US till the X reached Manhattan with his finger. "And, you found this map how...?"

"Perhaps another time Felix, this camper needs her rest, let us give her some peace," reluctantly, the blond nodded and walked to the door to open it for Chiron, who was about to wheel away before my curiosity got the best of me.

"Um, just wondering, why is this place called Camp Half-Blood?" I asked, returning to the bed to get another good rest before exploring.

Chiron turned around and gave a quirked smile, which threw me off guard. You just don't expect it from a wise old man. Felix snickered and smiled lopsidedly.

"Oh, no reason,"Felix said just as Chiron lifted himself from his chair and walked out the door using all six limbs.

Yep, no way I was going to get a good night's rest for a while...

* * *

End of chapter one!

PLEASE Review! I beg for it, good and bad, I don't care, I just want it! Haha, I'm being just a bit overdramatic today. Forgive my first person writing, it's been a while, and I really hope that it's at least decent. So about the story... Yep, two OC's, and there will be more, but I am not the type of person to dominate the whole story with OC's, unless I could pull it off. I hope I did a good interpretation of Luke, but for some reason, him freaking out over a spec of dust just seemed hysterical to me, I just couldn't resist :) And I introduced Ethan before he even met Percy, which was in tBotL. I'll explain this later Oh, and a little fact, when I was in ninth grade, I was forced to read Rime of the Ancient Mariner. Worst thing of my life, but somehow, I saw it fit to refer to it in my first chapter. So this means that I really hated that poem, it was twenty pages long! That's the abridged version, the real version is one hundred pages long. So, Gwen is starting to get the hang of unnatural danger everyday; however, that is normal, considering that danger is her middle name. Even though it isn't! I just realize that Percy doesn't have a middle name. WHAT! We must inform Rick Riordan immediately. PERCY NEEDS A MIDDLE NAME! Anywho, please write and review, suggest to friends, criticize it, love it, read it again, review it again! And keep writing and reading fellow FanFictioners!

-Jinx


	2. Monsters, Heros, and Gods, Oh My!

**[A/N]**

SORRY EVERYONE! I'm so sorry you guys had to wait that long (if you even care) but I had to completely rewrite the whole thing, develop a new plot and everything! I caught myself before I strayed towards the clichés. I figured out what I'm going to do. And I didn't know people liked my one shot about Silena and Beckendorf, well, WOO HOO. Anywho, without further ado:

**Danger is My Middle Name**

**Monsters, Heros, and Gods, Oh my!**

The video sucked.

It was absolutely terrible. I learned more from Chiron taking a few trots out of his chair than watching a projected rerun of Greek puppets dancing about the Empire State building.

But the best part was the gods displayed in Technicolor as they gave many words of encouragement:

"Let us go forth to the Western world!" "The Titans have been defeated, so lets not have any more children..." Too late. "Let us not fight, brothers, for nothing will get done.' 'You're not doing such a great job ruling over Olympus, Zeus." And so on and so forth. I could go on about how the creator of this video confused scenes that were supposed to be of WWII with those of WWI, such as Trench Warfare and Ferdinand getting killed instead of marching Axis troops or a couple Concentration Camps, but, I'd rather not.

After laying down the rules of Camp Half-Blood, I couldn't help but think that camps across the nation had formed a union to sustain the same rules for every camp. There was this whole no using cell phones (granted, I don't own one) and don't stay up past curfew or else the Harpies will eat you nonsense. Even though I was at a special camp for half gods, does that really mean that every sleep away camp I'll ever go to will be the same as the other? No technology, no speaking someone's name in vain, no staying up past curfew, and no pranks! Give me a break, I'm only half human.

The whole, telling me I could see through what was called the mist (I always thought it was always called schizophrenia), and that I would be twice as vulnerable as any other mortal (being a demigod always had its perks) just seemed thoroughly depressing.

Not all of it's bad though; the tour was something to talk about. I don't think a camp could look any more dazzling. The architecture here looked like the Ancient Greek infrastructures I've only seen in books. The only thing out of place were the demigods ranging from five to twenty, all splashed with orange, and all have decided to modernize the camp (Make up kits, advanced laptops, portable Apple products, GPS, et cetera) as best as they seem fit. However unordinary it was to splice the different eras, this place needs a new film director, stat.

After Felix had come down to collect me, I was going to attack the editors fighting knowledge, when he smiled knowingly.

"You're not the only one, we've all seen that at one time or another," he jogged over to the projector and flipped the switch, plunging the room into darkness.

My pulse quickened at the lack of sight. There was a repetition of sounds that I had ignored before; Drip. A leaky pipe. Vmmmmm. A machine that probably helped the camp's prosperity for only the gods knew what. Felix seemed nervous, yet at ease; he fidgeted with the loop of his jeans, but inhaled and exhaled at a constant rate. Three seconds apart exactly; in. Out. In. Out. In. Out. Where was the door again? Were the stairs clinging to the vertical wall, or it's horizontal neighbor? Why hadn't I observed the room earlier? Oh yeah, I was too concerned with critiquing that movie.

"Do you feel it?" Felix asked almost casually. I was pretty annoyed to be honest. My stomach churned and my paranoia levels sky rocketed all because of that simple gesture of turning out everything I could see. Now I heard new noises, and focused on different aspects of the situation I was given. Wouldn't it be simpler to flip the switch?

"Feel what?" I asked with more than a hint of irritation. I swear I could've sensed him smile.

"Demigod Panic. Don't worry, you'll get use to it. But, for future advice, staying at camp is probably the safest thing in the world. Beyond these borders, as you mentioned before, it's hard to believe what terror it can bring to a person," with that, the upstairs door flew open, sunlight stung our eyes, and a furious voice met our ears.

"Felix-Get-Up-Here-Now!" Came a growl from above.

After jumping nearly ten feet in the air, and listening to Felix swear fluently, I finally found out about the blond's infamous ability in the gift of persuasion... and how it failed this time.

"But inside these borders, terror can come in many forms- Eh, Jake, how are you, cuz? Glad to see you breaking camp property! Have you met my dear friend, Gwen?" Plastering a fake smile on his face, he grasped my hand and nearly dislocated my shoulder as he ran _towards_ the terror.

A gargantuan figure stood at the top of the stairs, and only increased in size as we ascended. He crossed his dark arms, as if suggesting that he was not going to take any bullshit today. His biceps flexed threateningly as he made a retort.

"Oh, no you don't, Darrow! You're not sweet talking me this time, I've learned my lesson. You owe me and Beckendorf money, and I'm here to collect. As for pulling a guilt trip, don't bother, Chiron won't care. Besides, I'll fix the door before dinner. And don't even go the poetry route dear _cousin_, because if you do I swear, the next arrow you'll use will go flying backwards instead of forwards!"

"Hey, no rhyme or reason to get hasty, you know I haven't got the money lately. I'll pay you back, just give me time. All will stay in check, every thing's fine! So please settle and meet my new friend. Don't you know her by now, she's Gwen? Why don't you two stay and chat? You obviously know where it's at! Meanwhile, I need to attend sick bay. Since this shall help me in my get-" After inching along in another direction for most of his lyrical improv, Felix turned to go, but Jake was faster and lunged for him,"-away," Felix sighed. Grabbing his shirt, Jake pulled the con poet back.

"Maybe you shouldn't rhyme your alternative motives," I suggested. Now I was the one smiling as our places have been turned. Felix was the one suffering from "Demigod Panic," I wondered how he was planning to get use to it.

"Let me express the urgency of this situation in terms that even you could understand: If you don't give the metal back to Beckendorf, your face will be the thing he shall morph!" Jake screamed in frustration, boring his eyes into Felix's, as if daring him to continue.

"Hey, I didn't know a child of Hephaestus could rhyme, nice couplet!" the blond idiot gave a cheesy thumbs up as Jake's knuckles tightened around the collar of his shirt. Finally, Felix slumped his shoulders and flipped his hair. Luck and sweet words weren't going to save him this time, "Look you do know it wasn't entirely my fault. Lee and Michael wanted to know if that particular metal-"

"-Martensitic stainless steel that took Charles and me a month to weld and shape since we combined it with chromium to make it corrosion resistant!" It was frightening how Jake's voice sounded so calm, but shook relentlessly. He gritted his teeth and pulled the front of Felix's shirt closer to him, making the arrogant one stand at his full height.

"Obviously it's a good piece of metal and-" Felix was cut off once more.

"Martensitic stainless-" Jake seethed as Felix rolled his eyes, interrupting him again.

Holding up his hands in failure, the blond sighed, "Okay, okay, obviously it's a good piece of martensitic stainless steel. Which is why, Lee, Michael and I, wanted to see if it's properties could hold celestial bronze or other magical substances..."

"Don't tell me you turned them into arrows."

"Okay, I won't then," Felix mumbled. It went on like that, a back and forth banter of excuses and angry outbursts. It got boring very quickly, all chances of an earlier fight diminished completely.

Glancing around the camp, the hideous monster came into sight again, or, as some people call it, Peleus. A prickly feeling crawled up my spine; it was definitely time to go. Nobody would've notice if I left just then, but I wasn't going to leave this place, not yet anyways. It would be a good chance to make some mental blueprints of the place.

I shivered as I waded in the Lake's extension of a creek, but I was glad I decided to wear flip flops today, although in the minority with most of the campers here (Nike sneakers and such). It was then I noticed what else I was wearing; a pair of jeans, but the hem had been singed off due to last night's difficulties, resulting in exposed ankles; a blue, long sleeved track shirt that embroidered the number twelve on the back, and a picture of converse with wings on the front (The irony was almost too much to bear); finally, I couldn't have been considered normal (or an official camper) without the orange advertisement over my first shirt.

As I got to the other side, I realized that I could've just jumped over the whole thing. I had been famous for the long jump at school. The creek was a little over ten feet in width, but I didn't have the right shoes, nor have I practiced my stretches. But most importantly, I wasn't about to just jump and possibly slip/fall into the rushing, cold water and dowse myself. Give me Peleus any day.

Ascent disturbed my thoughts; the sweetness of the red berries that dotted the ground. Over to my right, many of the strawberries were squashed and crumpled, its juices bleeding into the dirt. The sticks that had held the vines were broken and its wooden debris seemed to stab its neighbors; severing the umbilical chord to the strawberries, stopping the flow of nutrients.

"A tragic mess you made indeed," after jumping in the air once again, I dared not turn around to meet the mock-serious voice from behind. However, it continued anyway:

"To most campers, this is the part where I say something satirical and everyone takes it offensively, however, I'd rather not risk poisoning the air around the fruits of my labor by objectifying the downfall that all heroes seem to posses," I didn't understand, why would it matter? The strawberries are already gone. But, I guess, in a fit to prove me wrong, the toothpick knives drew out of the vines and rejoined with other pieces of wood to support the fruit. The ruined berries found their depth and absorbed their spilled juices; it looked as though someone was rewinding a scene of destruction from a non cable garden special.

"I'm sorry," were the only words I could think of to say, which ended up sounding pathetic. Why the hell should I care? They're just strawberries!

"Oh ho! Sincere are you? A first! The little brats here just decide to run amuck through my plants, thinking that, "Oh, he'll fix them, he is the god of vines of course!" So, I must come here every day to revive all of them without an apology! But you must have been the first camper in decades to realize the screw up, apologize for it, and figure out that I'm a god of some sorts in the first fifteen seconds upon meeting me. Pray tell, how do you do it?"

Wait a second, I knew this tone of boredom and sarcasm. It sounded appropriately conversational!

"Mr. D? Camp Director? _Bacchus?_" I turned to meet the dark curly hair framing a cherub-like face, that however, looked less angelic when his eyes were the same color as the strawberries.

"Oh, and I could just smell the grapes that emit from you."

The man's stout body racked with convulsing rage. The contradicting outfit ruffled about in what some could claim looked like an acid trip. I assumed he was mad, but nothing prepared me for the insight I was about to receive.

I locked eyes with him, which seemed like the biggest mistake I could've made. His eyes swirled terrifyingly, showing me images of past destruction and insanity that I'd rather not elaborate on. Tingles erupted from my fingers and toes in what I could deduce was from intoxication. I could tell, in all honesty, that I was not sober anymore.

With difficulty, I finally managed to break his hypnotic gaze, and once I did, I felt better. The headache and slight nausea were the only things that weren't normal.

"Let's get some things straight," the god began, regaining his composure as if nothing had happened and began to pace, "One: I Am Dionysus! Do not speak of Roman counterparts in front of the gods! Two: Never, never insult the gods, unless you wish to be struck down by some unnatural force of nature! And Three: The gods cannot interfere in the affairs of mortals, that is why I apologize for not killing you on the spot or turning you into Flipper today!" Dionysus steamed.

"There's always tomorrow," I pointed out with mock optimism. Sneering was a sport this Immortal knew well, he did it so perfectly, I felt tipsy at his own contempt for my sarcasm. I liked this man. He was a cynic.

Dionysus eyed me in confusion as I tried to scan the area behind the hills, once I caught his realization, I looked unwaveringly at the stables.

"How unordinary," he mused, as if sporting the opportunity to attack, "Due tell, do you enjoy not being the hero?" A Cheshire like smile formed on his face, literally, I thought the ends of his mouth would spiral inward. I had no idea what he was talking about of course, half playing along, half actual confusion.

"Define hero," I put simply, letting him get distracted as my eyes drifted to what was over those hills once again.

Dionysus snorted, but continued, "Hmm, if you've ever taken humanities, I'm sure you know the definition of the hero, or further examples would be: Luke Skywalker, Harry Potter, Perseus, Hercules/Heracles, whatever he's going by nowadays, and Jesus," I nodded, remembering that day in english class; I was barely paying attention and decided to stare out the window, wanting to go to the track meet.

"Then that definition is mixed with my theory of heros- they're stubborn as Hades, Poseidon and Zeus combined-" a crack of thunder reverberated through the sunny sky, the creek water splashed against the bank closest to us, and the ground made a point five on the Richter Scale. Mr. D. just waved his hand dismissively. "Heros aren't those who have greatness thrust upon them. A hero is someone who's fate has already been planned out from the beginning, and they throw themselves into quests, because they want to, without thinking, while bringing other people down along with them," the god grimaced at a strawberry stain on his already ludicrous shirt, snapped his fingers, and it disappeared. Instant Oxyclean.

"How do you know that I'm not a hero to begin with?" I asked, turning my body around, inconspicuously surveying the whole layout of camp.

"Because I already know that you're planning to leave camp when the moment's right, so, does it excite you to not be a hero?" Again, what was with this round of ques- Hold on a moment... Did he just say what I thought he just said? I turned to look him dead in the face, my brow crinkled.

"I suppose?" I said, doing what some would call a "face palm." I didn't understand at all! It was quite stupid, to say the least! Why did he care if I was a hero to him or not? What game is he playing at, saying things that I already know I'm planning to do?

"Don't be so bothered that I know what you're thinking, you'll have to get use to it pretty quick. In all honesty, I really don't care what you do, walk out, just leave for all I care. One less camper to deal with is one less mess to clean up."

His eyes softened just a bit, or was it just the sun? "I know you're not the hero," he began with a whisper, "because if you were, you'd be staying here for your own safety, but since your not, your risking your life to go out and save another. In this case, you're not the hero, but the martyr," I shivered uncontrollably at those words. That particular word always gave me trouble, that and freakin' water. Just what the hell was this place!

I thought back to his usual air of sarcasm around campers (or so I've been told) and changed the subject, "If you hate campers, then why in the world are you talking to me?" I should have said it more delicately, for Mr. D.'s eyes flared and I averted mine so as to not repeat the same mistake as before. I felt like a drunkard as Dionysus started on his small rampage.

"If-you-must-know!" He gritted those words through his teeth, then had perfect posture, clasped his hands behind his back, and circled me in a vulture-like way. "I have been forewarned about some heros and potential messes, talking to you just helped me pass the time," I didn't feel used, on the contrary, I was quite glad he wasn't talking to me as though it were a true heart to heart conversation.

"How did-" I never got the chance to ask any more than that. My instincts peaked when a hand flew in front of me and clasped my mouth. I kicked backwards at whoever it was, searching for the groin where I could induce real pain.

"Hello, Mr. D!"-wince- "Sorry about-ow-Gwen. She's-HADES-new and doesn't know- Grrr- much about god-STOP IT!-etiquette," Dionysus raised an eyebrow at Felix's attempt to weasel his way out of another situation. Arrow boy tightened his grip as I continued, in vain, to bite his thumb off. After that failed, I started punching his abdomen, trying to find his kidney.

In victory, I heard a pained groan from behind, then heavy breathing, and hot hair in my ear. "Stop-trying-to-handicap-me-I'm-doing-you-a-favor," Felix quickly whispered in pain.

"As you can see, Mr. D," the blond began, wincing as he found difficultly in breathing evenly, "Gwen here didn't mean any disrespect towards you because she is too stupid to realize that the gods are real and powerful and will kill her if she says anything insulting," I stomped on his foot and said a nasty obscenity.

"Mmfphmff," again, he tightened his grip and gritted his teeth.

"You hear that? Gwen says she's sorry, and hopes that you didn't take anything she said offensively," he concluded with his winning smile to seal the deal. Dionysus raised an eyebrow, rolled his eyes, and dismissed us to leave his presence.

"Do not be concerned, Felipe. I am a very merciful god, and I will erase memories of things said before me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must survey..." and with that, the Camp Director was gone.

Meanwhile, the idiot wrapped his arm around my shoulders and insistently directed me to the bank of the creek. I tore at his arm until he finally decided to let go of my face. "What the hell, Felix?" I gasped, exercising my jaw muscles so they wouldn't feel so sore.

"You're welcome," he spat. Now this really made me mad, not to mention a complete intrusion of personal space, but humiliating me in front of a god that I was having a not so pleasant conversation with. As we got closer to the bank, I hooked my foot around his ankle, felt his balance slip, and saw him fall into the grass.

"ARRGH!" bending down on one knee, I gripped the front of his shirt while sliding my left hand behind his neck, ensuring no funny business as I interrogated him.

"Why did you do that?" I yelled.

"How in the name of Zeus did you do that?" he asked in shock.

"Answer my question first!" I demanded, tightening my grip on his neck.

"Um, what was it I did that you find the need to incapacitate me for?"

This was quite aggravating, "Why did you cut me off, and apologize for me when I did absolutely nothing?" I screamed.

"Like hell you didn't. Beckendorf, Jake, and I could feel those waves of fury and alcohol that Mr. D. gave off when talking to you," Felix pointed out. I quickly turned my head around to confirm that there was another person there. He looked a lot like Jake, but he was taller and had a smile on his face as he watched me and Felix.

"How does that make any sense at all?" I questioned.

"Every god has an aura, duh," it was his turn to roll his eyes at me while I blinked in confusion. It did make sense. The blond used my hesitation, grasped my hand that was holding his shirt and plucked it off of his Hollister shirt, as if it were lint. I tightened my hold on his neck, and he winced.

"Okay, that still doesn't answer my question."

"Well, to put it in simplistic terms, Gwen," Felix began, "I saw you talking to a god, felt an angry aura, and deduced that you were making him mad. I proceeded to come to your aid by making up a lie and making your ignorance known, happy?" he sighed.

"No," I spat.

"Why? Considering you misunderstood everything when I helped you out of your screw up," he said.

"Well, it was... rude," I couldn't deny that what he did made sense, and I knew I would've gotten myself around the situation in the end, but I'm just not going to say that, now am I?

"And this isn't?" Dammit, he was logical.

"Point taken," I released my grasp and saw the weight I had held return to his body, and caught him unawares.

"Oof," I stood, brushing off dirt as he got up and started walking across the creek.

"You owe me one," Felix announced, turned around to meet my eyes as his expression became utterly shifty. I made a sound describing my disbelief to his statement.

"Whatever. You and I both know that your reason to leave those two was to get out of the discussion of, Hey, Felix owes us money," I said after crossing the creek with much care.

Felix didn't answer, but had a spring in his step when we were within ten feet of the bodybuilders.

"So, gentlemen," began the blond as he clasped his hands together, "have you met Gwen?"

"Hephaestus' Forge! What is wrong with you, Felix? Stop trying to distract us with stupid-"

"Not officially," the other cut off Jake, and gestured his hand to shake. I returned mine while Jake sulked sourly. If memory served me right, wasn't this Beckendorf, and didn't he...?

"You found me in the fields," I stated. Beckendorf's grin widened and his eyes seemed to smile.

"You were a tough one to find too, if I hadn't seen a lone foot sticking out, I would've never found you," he let go and commented on my firm handshake. I laughed at his joke and turned back to the other two while Beckendorf looked puzzled.

"Okay, now that we're finished with introductions," Jake began, "Can we please go back and-" a deafening shriek sliced through our eardrums. Clasping our ears in vain, each of us stumbled to the ground incapacitated from the banshee scream. It was sorrowful, distraught, loud...

"In the name of Zeus almighty, WHAT THE HADES?" Felix was the first to comment.

"Monster or damsel in distress?" Beckendorf asked, his muscles tensing up and his hands looking for any sort of weapon that he might've strung to his waist last minute.

"Both," I replied, my arms shook instinctively. All three turned in my direction when I ignored the anti-feminist suggestion. If they wanted to start a battle of the sexes, okay, but after we find who screamed.

We all jumped when two figures appeared on the hills, and realized that we were weaponless, except for Jake's dagger, but really!

Peleus stirred, and became erect. His tail swung to and fro dangerously as he gave a warning growl. He became submissive and let the figures run down the hill, one of them laboring with a bow and quiver over his shoulder and a black sword speckled with golden flakes. The other behind him happened to be a large black German Shepherd, keeping pace and barking.

"Is that who I think it is?" Beckendorf exclaimed.

"Dammit, Percy! What did you do now? Make more enemies?" Felix roared over another earth shattering scream. He ran to meet the black haired boy midway. It was then I noticed an odd sight, the one named Percy wore sunglasses, but had five more tucked in the collar of his shirt. He panted as he gave Felix the bow and quiver of arrows in exhaustion as the black dog circled them both, sniffing and barking.

"Actually, that's exactly what I did," was Percy's reply. He whispered quickly to Felix.

Felix continued his numerous hand gestures and Percy looked as though he was trying to explain himself as quickly as possible without falling over. In the end, Felix smacked his hand to his forehead, held out his arm as Percy gave him the black sword and five sunglasses.

Jogging back with the materials, Felix looked annoyed. He gripped his bow tightly as the German Shepherd came after him, coming up to us to investigate while Percy drew out a pen and went to the creek.

Felix threw the sword at Beckendorf who caught it with ease. "Take these," suggested the blond, giving us all a pair of sunglasses, but two to Jake. "We have trouble coming," the dog barked in agreement, "Jake, take those glasses to Chiron, and don't take yours off. Tell him to sound the alarm for Rapid Retreat for the rest of the campers, we can't have any fatalities today from those who get in the way," Felix instructed as another booming, heart wrenching yell met our ears, it was getting closer.

"What is it exactly that we're dealing with?" asked Jake in complete confusion. He was gripping his knife while looking at the glasses in disbelief.

"We don't have time for that, Jake! Just go and show those sunglasses to Chiron, he'll understand, and don't take them off. Now go!" We were stunned by the direct order, especially Jake. He was being talked down to by someone half his size, but he nodded and ran to the Big House anyway.

"In all honesty, Felix," Beckendorf began, "We should know what we're up against," he flipped his sword around in his hand, getting use to the weight and size as panic flittered in his eyes.

"Gorgons," we turned to acknowledge Percy's new energy and turned back to wait for the threat to come.

"You mean those monsters that turn people into stone, like Medusa?" I asked, suddenly becoming aware that I had no weapon.

Percy nodded and uncapped his pen, which should have surprised me when it grew to three feet in length, but I was enthralled by it. It's shimmery glow, the power of it. I followed it's pure goldenness as Percy continued. "Not Medusa, I took care of her years ago, these will be her

sisters."

"And how are we supposed to fight them if they can turn us into stone?" asked Felix.

Percy just tapped his glasses and they all put the shades on but me. "Okay, game plan," began water boy, shifting his eyes from one of us to another, "Felix, distraction-"

"What a surprise," the blond rolled his eyes under the glasses and nocked an arrow in place.

"-Make sure you go for Stheno, she's more savage than Euryale. Beckendorf, you're with me on offense, we'll be fighting off Stheno. And, err, chick with highlights-"

"Gwen," I growled.

"-Yeah, right, Gwen. You'll be defense, protecting the camp. If any one of them gets too close, just fight them off," Percy finished.

"Great plan, Percy," said Felix, "Except for a few things; This isn't plain old Capture the Flag, we might die, and how's Gwen going to fight without a weapon?"

"She'll have Trivia-" the black German Shepherd yipped as it's name was called and started to circle me, "-and Chiron and Jake will be coming back, so, no worries," was Percy's answer. It was strange how optimistic he was about this situation. Two Gorgons, and if I'm correct, Medusa's sisters were the immortal ones, against four demigods (one of them weaponless) and a dog, oh, and hopefully another demigod and a centaur.

A conch shell suddenly blew three times, all the campers closest to us were retreating to their cabins. I was surprised that none of them heard the deafening cries getting closer, they were so earsplitting. We all winced as another one came, it was so near it sounded as if the Gorgon was screaming right next to us.

"Brace yourselves," warned Percy as I finally decided to put on my shades. I looked through rose colored glasses, everything seemed bright and colorful, especially the two snake women at the top of the hill. Peleus went berserk, standing tall and swaying his tail, I shivered involuntarily at the beast ready to fight.

The women were calculating their moves and everyone else around them, well, one of them was. The other was trying to keep herself composed, her green and brown snakes slithered about, but they all looked crestfallen somehow. She seemed to be mumbling to herself, until she decided to let out another twisted bellow. The demigods with weapons gripped them in anticipation.

The other Gorgon was glowering at us all. She turned to her sister in a fit of rage. "Hush, Euryale! Do not give those brats the satisfaction from your grievances!" Stheno gnashed her teeth in fury and looked at us, our sunglasses straining against her flesh to stone gimmick. The red and yellow snakes hissed in response to their master's anger. Peleus whined uncomfortably at the reptiles, and got ready to hurl a fireball at them.

"Foolish demigods," Stheno ranted on, "You think killing our sister, Medusa, and having a barrier will scare us away. Think again!" She gripped Euryale's hand and put her own on the invisible dome that protected the camp, muttering incantations I couldn't understad.

"There's no way she can break the shield, right?" Beckendorf questioned immediately, tightening the hold on his sword.

"We're about to find out," said Percy, holding the golden wonder in his right hand.

Peleus had enough of the monsters trouble here and spewed out fire like there was no tomorrow. However, once the combusted gas reached the barrier, an internal crack could be heard. So gut wrenching and temple throbbing that the hope drained form all of our faces. It had been broken, and now the monsters could come.

"_I have been forewarned about some heros and potential messes,"_

Damn you Dionysus.

**[A/N]**

End of chapter two! Mauahahahaha, CLIFFHANGER ALERT! I hoped I kept Percy and Dionysus (not that much smack talk coming from him) in character, that's just my real worry right now. Btw, I found out that Stheno was the most worst Gorgon out of the three, she killed more men than both of her sisters combined, and her name means forceful. Euryale has this technique she's known for which is bellowing out like a banshee, so if you have guessed by now, she's mourning, and her name means far-roaming. Why does Medusa get all the credit here? Oh yeah, cause she's the mortal one. Anyway, I do want reviews and CC on my writing. A writer needs any sustenance they can get whether it be CC reviews, positive reviews, neutral reviews, bad reviews, flames. So, REVIEW! Keep writing and reading Fellow FanFictioners!

-Jinx


	3. Let's Go on a Quest to Die!

**[A/N]**

I am continuing this, YAY! However it will take time to get chapters out, I'm writing this, and short stories not relating to this, BOO! I'm going to a writing camp two weeks from now, and a regular camp next week, then boot camp three weeks from now. So I will be busy but I have started the next chapter, I know where this is going, and this chapter deals with the beginning of the plot. So, have faith, and read!

**Danger Is My Middle Name**

**Let's Go on a Quest to Die!**

* * *

Stheno cackled as Euryale followed behind her down the hill. "Where's Jackson? The little brat who killed our sister!" Euryale whined as she dragged her feet.

"You're a bit late. What are you looking for, a will?" Percy asked, Euryale shrieked at his comment, while Stheno attacked.

Appearing right next to him at the base of the hill, Percy turned without missing a step. A shiny dagger was in her hands, and the weapons met with a twang. Anaklusmos reverberated, my ears twitched.

Felix nocked three arrows, one missed, one grazed Stheno's side, and the last gave her a haircut. Three snakes writhed on the ground and eventually stopped moving. The serpent queen growled.

"I didn't schedule an appointment," she commented, and was ten feet away from Felix when the last second she had been thirty feet away. Beckendorf, came from the side and jabbed at her stomach, Stheno parried.

"Well, looks like your stuck with me," Felix shrugged.

My ADHD was practically begging me to jump in any time, but, no weapon, no service. My hands shook, and I noticed that Euryale was nowhere in sight. Was this the plan? I was the only one that was supposed to hold down the fort, with a dog.

Percy started to tiptoe from behind, sneaking up as the other two distracted Stheno. The ground shook and a scream fit to shatter glass bellowed behind me. I covered my ears and cringed.

"Stheno! Look out!" Euryale yelled, and her sister responded. Ducking and doing a 360 turn, she tripped Beckendorf while Felix sprinted away, and surprised Percy. Stheno jumped, kicked Anaklusmos out of his hands, and stuck her landing, took the offense route and began slicing Felix, who was trying to dodge. Fresh wounds erupted on his face and arms as he fired arrows.

Meanwhile the sword glinted when it was flung into the air. Getting up from the ground, I watched it soar and fall fifteen feet away from me. I hurled myself at it. I felt almost giddy at the thought of holding it, like a child with a new toy. Right before I picked it up, Trivia growled and something hissed, I stood stock still.

"I won't let you kill my sister, not again," slowly I turned, looking at the creature's face. Euryale didn't look threatening, just upset. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and the snakes cupped her head, as if comforting her for her loss. I forgot about the sword.

"I'm not going to kill her," I promised, moving with ease, and trying not to make any sudden movements. "Why would I?" I reasoned, trying to distract her. Euryale threw her head back and laughed, her brown and green hair hissed as well.

"Don't humor me. All of you demigods are out to kill us all, and we keep coming back. Besides you're all annoying little pests anyway, at least you stay dead," I exhaled when she finished her rant. A few feet from my weapon, and now I had to play the empathy card.

"Maybe," I began, "We hunt you down because you've killed our friends and family, maybe we want revenge just like you do for Medusa." Here I was, contemplating vengeance with a monster.

"Do not speak her name!" Euryale yelled, and I backed off. "How would you know anything about family? All of you are orphans! Growing up at this camp and leaving your family behind, Medusa and Stheno would never do that. You're the ones who're the monsters! I'd search the earth for them, and now one of them is dead," She moaned loudly and almost fell over in distress. I circled around her, nearing the sword once more, I eyed Trivia, I was going to have a heart to heart with a snake woman.

"You know, it's not easy losing family members," I consoled. "My brother drowned," I stated, gulping air. Euryale looked at me, unimpressed. "I can't swim, and he fell, and I tried, but someone held me back," why was I telling her this, don't ask. "Now that I think about it, I might've died, and no one would've been saved. But that one person who held me back, I blame them, and myself. You blame yourself and another, don't you?" I asked. Euryale's eyes flickered to Stheno, then back at mine.

I took a deep breath and looked back at the dog, it wagged it's tail and waited behind Euryale.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" she finally said. She put her hands on her hips and leaned towards me. "Another trick, perhaps?"

"Possibly," I reasoned, "But would I be telling you all about me? I must be telling you this for a reason. My point being, Medusa is going to come back, and you need to stop mourning her. You'll be able to see her again, many people don't get that chance," I said. "As for family, does it matter where you are, as long as your with them?" Euryale opened her mouth, to yell something probably, but then closed it and stood there looking lost.

"I-I suppose, but part of my family is dead, so it does matter," Euryale said, sounding depressed. Trivia finally chose that moment to act. She jumped and bit Euryale's hand and didn't let go of it, she shrieked. Since snake lady was busy, I picked up Anaklusmos and drove it threw her abdomen. She shrieked louder.

The sword pulsed in my hands, it felt so even, so perfect, just like a glove. Her snakes slithered about in agony, and I dared looked at her face. Whenever you see a snake woman pissed, you'll know it. I pushed Riptide farther into her body, and she gasped.

"I told you I wouldn't kill your sister," I said, "and now you get to see Medusa. Besides, you were going to do the same thing," Euryale tried to say something, but blood garbled her last words. The light in her eyes died, and the snakes finally stopped moving, she disintegrated.

My ears buzzed, and my fingers tingled. I let go of the sword and saw Trivia come up and snag my track shirt, trying to pull me somewhere, but I wasn't paying attention. I was more concerned about the ash at my feet, and who it once was.

Stheno growled, and brought me back to reality. I looked up as she sneered and her snakes slithered. She pushed Beckendorf and Felix out of the way and stomped to me. I reached for Anaklusmos, only to discover that it disappeared. I'm no english teacher, but I'd classify that as irony.

"You bitch! You killed my sister!" She roared. I fell on my back and scooted away, Trivia went haywire, barking in front of me. Stheno pursued onward. "Now, you will die," I heard arrows swish, it had to be Felix, but his aim didn't matter to a woman out for revenge.

I found no more ground, my hand felt water. I realized I had backed up right into the creek, but there was no way in hell I was going to go any farther. I was trapped.

Stheno saw her opportunity and went for it. She ripped off my glasses, and I had enough sense to close my eyes. My body convulsed, there was nowhere to run, I hyperventilated. I was going to die. Adrenaline worked its way, but I had no idea what to use it on. I wasn't going to see my mother again.

"Open your eyes!" She demanded. I was picked up and held, my feet dangled off the ground.

"No!" I yelled. Cool, scaly skin touched mine. Oh my god, it was her snakes, they were touching me!

"Do it, I want to see the life fade from your eyes when I kill you. Do it!" Stheno commanded. I had the urge to open them. What were the color of her eyes? I bet they're pretty. It wouldn't hurt to just look, right? No, it's a trick. Trivia barked.

"Stop it!" I begged. It was so tempting, to just look. No harm no foul. Thoughts coiled me, like what the snakes were doing. I shivered, my eyes relaxed, they were no longer strained shut.

Just one peek...

"AH!" I hit the ground and heard a horse gallop. I didn't dare open my eyes. Swords clanked, demigods grunted, a gasp, then silence. Footsteps approached, but I still didn't move.

"Gwen, you can open your eyes now," I did, hesitantly. Chiron was at my side, wearing sunglasses and holding out his hand to help me up, I obliged.

"Are you okay?" Felix asked, I stared at him.

"Remember when I said that nothing seemed to surprise me anymore?" He nodded. "I was wrong," I said, ready to fall over.

"Come, we will talk in the Big House, there is much to be explained. Besides we must treat our guest," I looked around and saw Trivia.

Smoke erupted from nowhere and surrounded her, she gruesomely morphed. At times, she whined like a dog, but would moan like a woman. She stood on two feet, her fur was skin and it stretched out into longer limbs. If I hadn't seen Stheno, I would've been sick right then.

The dog transformed into a robust woman, olive skin and eyes the color of coal. She flipped her dark hair and dusted off her silk robes. Her arms were sleeved with amulets, jewels, and bracelets of every kind. Bare footed, she took the lead in front of Chiron.

"Thank you for letting me in the barrier. There is so much that needs to be discussed. Well, come on you lot! We don't have all day!" She practically ran inside, my mouth dropped at how normal she acted after what she did.

Beckendorf clapped his hand on my back. "It's just one of those days," he reassured.

"Let's go, Lady Hecate is waiting," said Percy.

* * *

Chiron had given me a blanket, I think it was supposed to help my lack of energy, and shock. Adrenaline rushes and Gorgons do that to you. Everyone and Mr. D sat at the card table, including me; however, I was the only one who wasn't arguing.

"Thanks for telling us we had a goddess on our side, Percy. We all thought we were going to die," Felix spat

"I-am-a-Titan!" Hecate seethed, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"I couldn't risk it. The Gorgons could've heard us," Percy reasoned.

"Still," began Beckendorf, "it would've been nice that at any moment she could jump in and blast them to pieces, oh yeah, and Gwen was almost turned to stone!"

"I think turning them into cats would've been better. That way I could send the hounds on them," Hecate mused, mostly to herself.

"And risk telling those monsters that we had a powerful goddess-"

"-Titan!"

"-Titan on our hands! I don't think so, they could've told anyone in the Underworld," Percy argued.

"Well, I think-"

"Alright, can't you all can it for just a few seconds before I blast you to smithereens?" said Dionysus. "Obviously, Hecate came here for a reason, and I was looking forward to not seeing you till summer, Perry Johanson," Percy blushed.

"Enough!" Chiron yelled, "Mr. D. is right, partly. Whatever has happened is over with. There's no use fighting about it now. I'm more interested in Lady Hecate's story. Please My lady, why are you in New York and what do you need to tell us?"

"Well, if you must know," Hecate began, "Kronos has been recruiting all the Titans again, and the minor gods," dozens of questions popped up. "Let me finish!" She shouted.

"Anyway, when he asked me to join his side, I refused. I wanted to stay out of this war, maybe find an island to settle in and make new spells and potions. But, he didn't take it very well. You see, I control the Empousa-"

"What are the Empousa?" I asked, everyone jumped, as if they had forgotten I was here.

"Basically preppy, donkey legged chicks that are kinda like vampires. Nasty creatures, you don't want to mess with them," Felix said.

"Watch your tongue son of Apollo, they are my children," Hecate's eyes flashed and I thought I saw smoke coming out of her ears. "Moving on. When he found out that I wasn't going to be on any side, and hundreds of Empousa wouldn't be either, he, he..." Hecate seemed to choke on her words. "He took my hold over them, and gave it to someone else," everyone gasped, except me and Percy. I only understood half of what was going on.

"You mean you no longer control the Empousa?" Beckendorf said. Hecate nodded and looked like she was about to cry.

"My babies, taken and given to.. Morpheus!" She whined, Chiron handed her a tissue. Hecate used it and then anger settled in. "Of all mythical beings, a minor god of sleep is supposed to take care of my daughters! The only reason he's not forgotten like Pan is because of the Matrix series!" She howled in distress. "And he has complete control over them," Hecate covered her face with her hands. All the demigods stared at one another, including myself, Mr. D. looked bored, and Chiron sighed, knowing he'd have to deal with it.

"Lady Hecate, I know this is stressful, but we can't help you unless you tell us the rest," Chiron advised.

"Yes, yes, of course," she rubbed her temples and exhaled. "Well, after this, I decided to help the gods in any way I can, I went to Zeus, and bargained with him. If I could help him, he would return the Empousa back to me. However, what Zeus asked me to do concerns everyone sitting here," Hecate paused for a moment, making sure all eyes were on her.

"He wants you to give out a quest, Chiron, and I choose who is going," Chiron was taken aback.

"Lady Hecate, a quest is given out when Camp Half-Blood feels it is needed. We all decide who will see the Oracle and for what reasons. I'm not disobeying Zeus, but I would like to know why he is issuing this quest," Chiron kept a straight face, but the way he clopped his hooves in place gave him away.

"Well, after I told him what the Titan army was planning to do, he is willing to do the same; however, Hera had something to say about it. She wouldn't allow him, or any other Olympian, to go out and try and find other gods to help us. Everyone's already busy and can't leave their posts, Poseidon must be stationed in the sea, or else his kingdom will collapse, and Athena is planning strategy after strategy with Ares for this upcoming battle. Zeus himself cannot leave either, so after arguing, Hera suggested the demigods should do it," Hecate paused again.

Everyone was silent, digesting the information. Only I was dumb enough to say the obvious out loud. "So, they're going to use us? Is that common?"

"Very," said Percy, staring at the table unwaveringly.

"So, what happened after that?" Beckendorf asked.

"Zeus agreed, and advised me to talk to Chiron and choose the demigods. He wants you to send the group to Olympus after you administer the quest. Then he told me to find Percy, since he knew where the camp was, and I didn't, and he wants a strong demigod on this quest..." Percy sighed and leaned back in his chair. "And, so, here we are," Hecate finished.

"So how did the Gorgons come into the picture?" Felix said.

"Well, when I was looking for Percy, they must've smelled my magic, and they must be recruiting for the Titan's army since a demigod loyal to the gods killed their sister. Then they saw Jackson, and, well, you can figure what happened," Hecate concluded.

"What if you're lying?" Beckendorf said, all eyes were on him. "I mean, you could be working for the Titans, and could've made this whole story up to get our strongest demigods out of the way, especially Percy. You could've killed us when we were fighting the Gorgons, but Chiron showed up, so you couldn't," Hecate stared at him, her eyes were changing colors again. For a child of Hephaestus, he was as quick and sharp as any child of Athena.

"Well, excuse me! I was the one who made those sunglasses, it took a lot of magic to make those in a matter of minutes and make them human to stone resistant!" Hecate shouted, purple smoke started to come out of her nostrils.

"She can't be lying, she was shielding me when the Gorgons were chasing us, and made the sword and the bow and arrows as well," Percy interjected.

"And she saved my life," I said. I shrugged as they all looked shocked that I was still here. "She distracted Euryale so that I could kill her, if she hadn't, she would've killed me."

"Oh, and she isn't lying, by the way," Mr. D yawned at the petty accusations, "but no, no, don't ask me. I'm just the drunk god who can read minds. Don't ask if my opinion is valid."

"Anyway!" Hecate interrupted, "From what I've seen today, I've already made up my mind at who's going on the quest!" Everyone hushed, except Mr. D who rambled on and on about how no one appreciated him. "Everyone who help fought the Gorgons," she stated.

"What!" said Chiron, but immediately masked his outburst. "I mean, excuse me? Lady Hecate, these are only campers, and Percy just came back from a quest last winter, and one doesn't even know who her parent is," that's when I realized that I was one of the people going on the quest.

"My decision is final, and if you refuse to give a quest, then you will have to take it up with Zeus," again, silence. Chiron clopped around, sighed, crossed and uncrossed his arms, then stared at Mr. D for an answer, who only shrugged.

"Fine by me," he said.

"Well," Chiron began, "I suppose if everyone agrees on going, I guess I can't intervene," we all looked around at one another.

"I'll go," Felix said, "I'm not passing up a chance like this."

"Well, that means I have to go too," Beckendorf reasoned, "considering I have to keep an eye on Felix and the metal he owes me," that wiped the smile of Felix's face. We stared at Percy.

"Another one wouldn't hurt, would it?" his mouth quirked, and Felix clapped his shoulder. Then it was my turn.

I sucked in air and released. "You're kidding right? I just got here, and now I have to recruit gods I don't care about because Zeus told me to?" Thunder growled, but I thought nothing of it. I got up and the blanket fell.

"He said he'd give you guys till the end of the week to decide," Hecate said, her eyes locked with mine, pleading.

"A week's not good enough! You don't know what I've been through to get myself here! My goal was to stay here, I left everything to come here!" I shouted, the blood roared in my ears. "Besides, I can't even fight!" I pointed out.

"Gwen," Hecate began, I glared at her, I never once told her my name. "You're wrong. I saw you, remember? You're different, instead of hurling insults at Euryale, you consoled her," I stood still, no one knew what I said to that Gorgon, and I plan to keep it that way.

"You took a different approach to fighting that I've never seen. And you killed her faster than three demigods with experience could kill Stheno-"

"-We were also unsuccessful," Beckendorf piped up.

"And I know for a fact that Zeus would want you to be on this quest," Hecate said. I stood there, dumbfounded.

"He doesn't know me! None of you do! And I'll be damned if you're going to make me go through what happened today, again!" I slammed the table with my fist, and what do you know, it cracked. I jumped back, and so did everyone else.

"The adrenaline must not have worn off yet," Felix commented, but I just stared in horror at the broken table, then my hand. It was red, but the pain dulled and I felt nothing.

"I'll be outside," I stated and ran out.

Euryale was right, maybe I am a monster.

It didn't matter, I was leaving. Tonight. My stomach growled.

Um, tomorrow night, after I eat something.

* * *

**[A/N]**

End of chapter three! Muahahaha! So some facts, Trivia is Hecate's Roman counterpart, and she was always portrayed having dogs around. I hope my plot sounds believable, and I hope you enjoyed the humor. The next chapter will reveal who Gwen's father is. So, stay tuned. And I would like this thing called a review, if you guys aren't busy. Keep writing and reading Fellow FanFictioners!

-Jinx


End file.
